Saving From Darkness
by Y2Becky
Summary: In the years of the World Wrestling Federation, WWF Diva Valeria OC  goes through hell as her older brother, The Undertaker takes over the WWF with his Ministry of Darkness. Valeria/Christian/Edge. Rated M for sexual content, and crude humor
1. Chapter 1

"She's in the basement! She's in the basement!"

At the hotel after the incident.

Greenich, Conneticut, Star Hotel.

8:19 PM

"You worthless... Little shit!" He said, letting his size 16-boot ram right into his rib-cage.

He gasped and cried in pain, blood seeping out of the corners of his mouth. "What have you done!" He yelled again, before sailing his heel right into the smaller man's jaw, making him fall backwards, and slam right into the steam pipe. He fell backwards, feeling his jaw tighten, as it made a slight cracking noise.

"All because you're fucking ankle was gonna snap!" He yelled, as he got ontop of him, letting his right fist connect back and fourth into his forehead, his long, blonde hair flying everywhere.

"Taker! That's enough!" Bradshaw said, pulling him off of the smaller member.

The Undertaker was furious. He had everything planned, everything was going okay, but...Christian. He let out where The Ministry had been hiding The Chairman's daughter, Stephanie McMahon. He wanted her so bad, just to, finally have her in his grasp. Sweet, little Stephanie. He wanted her, just to run his hands through her hair, then tie her up, and torture her until Vince McMahon finally let Undertaker get what he wanted. But,,,,It was, In Undertaker's eyes, It was Christian's fault. And now, he was taking it out on the smaller man, by beating him to death in a Hotel Basement.

Undertaker shoved Bradshaw off of him, and regained his compusure. "I'll tell you when I've had enough, John! Got it?" He demanded heatily. Bradshaw looked stunned, before sighing in response. He then took his place by Faarooq, guarding the door to the Hotel's basement.

His crystal greens met with Christian's blue ones. He suddenly felt a vein pop, and he laid his boot right against Christian's jaw once more, and began using his weight to crush the little man's head.

Christian's cried out in pain, both his arms wailing around, trying to get free. The Undertaker finally let go, and looked down.

He watched the blonde cry, and gasp in pain. Christian held his sides harder, as he began coughing up blood. "Hmph" Undertaker said, knealing down beside him. He roughly grabbed Christian by his neck, holding him up practically, both of the blonde's knees touching the floor. "If You ever betray us like that again...That'll be the end of your life,..and you're career!" He spat, before shoving him back down.

The Undertaker then turned from him, slowly walking towards the door. He stood there, his greens eyeing the Acolytes sharply. They both moved, and let the taller man pass through. They both closed the door, and resumed their position infront of it.

At The Arena...

8"26 PM

"Mark!"

The Undertaker looked up from his throne, recognizing a female voice.

He watched as she kicked the door open, before fast-walking her way over to him. "Valeria..." His deep voice replied back cooley, but still a deep, and stern tone.

The brunette walked up to him, clad in a red corset, and black tights. She crossed her arms as a video of them appeared on the Titantron at the RAW is WAR arena. She watched as he looked back down, taking a small sip from his cup.

"Look at me!" She yelled, no fear hidden in her eyes. Undertaker looked into her dark blue eyes, and saw the courage she had hidden inside of her. He set his cup in his palms, and watched her.

"Well?"

"How could you! He did nothing wrong!" She snapped.

"Valeria...I don't know what you're talking about.." His deep voice drifted off, as it lingered around the area, and through the arena. The Audience began booing loudly at his actions. Valeria uncross her arms.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" She spat.

"Afraid not.." He spoke, taking another sip from his cup. She clenched her fist, as her eyebrow began twitching. "You..." She began, before going up to him, and with one quick, hard move, his cup and his wine was knocked out of his hands, and all over the steel floor. The Audience in Conneticut began cheering loudly, as they began chanting her name.

"Don't play dumb with me, You stupid bastard!" She yelled, as he then looked up to her. The crowd cheered again.

"Is she insane! She can't talk to the Undertaker like that!" King exclaimed, watching Undertaker's features darken. He then grabbed her by both her wrists, pulling her violently forward.

Valeria's neck was arched, as he gripped harder, his eyes starring into her icey ones.

"What you fail to realize is...We Ministry have no need for weak souls...and Christian,,,He is a weak soul!" He started.

Valeria had managed to get free, as she landed a hard, loud slap across his pale face, leaving a mark.

"You're the one who's weak! You sick, twisted son of a bitch! How Dare you call someone weak! When you have to have a stupid, little church group to defend your sorry ass! And to think that I even considered you my brother!" She said, watch his cheek swell up fastly, her hand print fitting the size of his cheek.

"Where is he!" She screamed, as he grinned. He stood up from his throne, walking up to his little sister.

"Valeria...I have no idea.." He said sarcastically, moving hair behind her ear. She growled, smacking his large hand away.

"LIAR! Where is he?" She asked again, getting irrate over this.

The Undertaker just chuckled, as he picked up his silver cup. He walked over to a small frige, refilling it with red wine. He pulled his black hood over his face, and sat back down. Valeria watched him sip his wine nochanantly, completely ignoring her.

"FINE! I'll go look myself!" She spat, before charging towards the door, gripping the handle hard. As she opened it, she turned, facing him from across the large room.

"THIS isn't over, You can bet your damn lie on it!" She spoke, before leaving, with the door salmming violently behind her.

"Silly girl, no one is safe.." He chuckled deeply, taking another sip.


	2. Chapter 2

8:59 PM

Backstage Parking...

"Valeria!" A Female voice called from behind. She turned and smiled. "Selene! Fallon! What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised to see her sister and her best friend.

"We have some news to tell you about The Ministry" Fallon spoke.

The Brunette rolled her eyes, and ran a hand through her hair. "Fal, I really don't wanna here about The Ministry" She said. Selene looked at Fallon, before they both glanced back at Valeria in unison. "That's Just It" Selene said, crossing her tattooed arms.

"What? What's it?" She asked.

"What are they talking about?" King exclaimed. "To tell you the truth, king, I have no idea" Jim Ross said, fixing his hat. Fallon looked over at Valeria's sister, as they both exchanged looks again, before turning back to Valeria. "Tell her.." Selene said, nudging her friend in the arm. Fallon looked into her dark blue eyes, before exhaling softly.

"We might know where Christian is" Fallon spoke, trying to catch her breath. "What!" Jerry Lawler exclaimed, shocking him and the audience as well. Valeria's eyes widened as she grabbed the raven-haired Diva by her arms, pulling her closer.

"Where!" She asked.

Backstage Corridors...

"Undertaker, sir.." Bradshaw said, coming into the room, followed by Faarooq as well.

The Undertaker looked up from his cup, his eyes meeting with Bradshaw's. "We're in trouble" Faarooq spoke. "What do you mean when you say 'trouble'?" Undertaker asked, setting down his cup, and facing them. "We think they found him, one of the ECW girls told Valeria and Selene" Bradshaw spoke, his arms behind his back.

"Which ECW woman is this?" Undertaker asked, the hem of his hood covering his eyes. "Fallon, Fallon Hart. Bret Hart's daughter" Faarooq said. Undertaker sat there for a moment, his long fingers encircling the cup's handle, gently leaving fingerprints. "Fallon, Hmmm..." Undertaker said softly, but sternly.

He let his large hand come up, and gently stroke his beard, before pulling his hood down, revealing his face to the camera.

"We'll see what happens.." He spoke.

"What do you suppose we do about this situation?" Brashaw asked, crossing his arms infront of his chest this time.

"Hmmm, Do what you can, but no physicial violence.." He warned, and the dark-haired man nodded only once. Bradhsaw tapped faarooq, and signaled it was time to go. He nodded back, as they both left the dark room. Undertaker sat back down in his throne, sighing softly.

"Poor souls, no one can escape the Ministry of Darkness, not even my sisters..."

"Selene and Valeria.." He chuckled.

It was then there was a loud knock on the door. The Undertaker looked up, and rolled his green eyes. "Who is it?" The dark-haired man spoke calmly, even though irrate.

The door then opened, and a raven-haired woman walked in, sporting a black halter, and leather pants. Undertaker paused, and looked up to face the woman. He starred for a minute or two, before setting his cup down, now it being empty.

"What is it. Selene?"

"What have you done?" She asked, stepping forward, glancing down at the red liquid that was spilled all over the floor and carpet. "What do you mean?" He asked, before standing up to face her, even though he was already towering over the smaller Diva by a foot. "Oh come on, I saw how you acted towards Valeria earlier, what in the hell is wrong with you? We're family" She stated, and evident look in her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with me" He said, walking up to her, his hands hidden in his sleeves.

"Well, there seems like it" She said, flashing her fangs. "Selene, Selene, Selene..I already told your sister earlier, He is weak, we have no need for someone like him..but" He started, looking away.

"But?" She asked.

"It seems that Valeria has more than just feelings for him,-" He said, looking away.

"Yeah, they've known eachother from their time in The Hart Dungeon-" Selene started, as he cut her off. "I mean something else" He said, as she then cocked her brow, before pointing her finger at him. She was about to say something but he then cupped his hand over her finger, pushing it gently downwards.

"I mean, it seems like she is romantically attracted to him, and that's just what The Ministry needs, we have al we need to make sure that our sweet little sister, Valeria" Undertaker started, gently grabbing her chin.

"To eliminate her... 


End file.
